To Make Kings and Vagabonds
by GusCGC
Summary: A HoND story from the ashes. A story to remember the King of Gypsies. Many years ago, a young prince lost his memories. Now he can have them back, but for Clopin the prize might be his own life. REVIEWS, PLEASE!
1. The Broken Helm

Author's note: OK, is official. I LOVE Clopin. That is why I will give you this one, but I am NOT leaving my other fics. I'm not going to follow exactly the 1996 movie and I do agree with those who would love to have him more on the screen.

This one goes for good old Clopin, with elements of the musicals and myself. Enjoy!

Song is property of Simple Plan

* * *

**1. Broken Helm**

The bonfire, the stars, the music. For a young man this is the spot and for a gypsy is heaven on earth. He leans against the tree behind him and smiles watching the whole party around him. Everything is absolutely perfect.

Smack!

The young face of Esmeralda comes in sight. She is only four and yet, has the energy of a whole army. The poor youngster knows that when those green eyes beam, she is up to something and it often means leaving his peaceful thoughts behind.

"C'mon! Is time for Puppet!" Says the little girl. Oh, yes. His little show. He has forgot.

"I know, Esme, I know. Don't worry. We will have a very special story tonight." He gets up and takes out his little version of himself. "Isn't that right?"

"Aye. And the little _ange _will enjoy herself like no one before." The high pitched voice of the puppet makes her laugh. "You will, you will."

"Esme is always demanding stories, monsieur. I'm afraid we aren't worth it."

"Yes you are. Daddy told me why he calls you Clopin Trouillefou. Because you used to play a crippled beggar to get money."

"Esme dear. When you grow up, don't change." Kiss on the forehead. "Come along" They walk towards the centre of the feast where the young man has prepared a little scenario for his show. All the people he loves are there. His mother, father, friends, companions and among them, Esmeralda. His beloved black curly hair rascal. "_Callou_! Callay! Ladies and gentlemen. Madames et Monsieurs. Is time to start our favourite show!" Everyone applauds.

"Yes, MY show!" Puppet shows himself and they all laugh.

"What? It is my show not yours"

"Course is mine. _Vous n´êtes que le marionnettiste_!"_Mumbles Puppet with his squeaky voice._

_"Nonsense. I am the one who selects the story and you tell it."_

_"But that is no fun. Gitane avide et égoïste !"Deep frown and folds his arms._

_"Talk, talk talk__. __Vous pouvez parler autant que vous voulez, je m'en fous__ !" The boy lets out a loud tsk and goes on with the show knowing everyone has enjoy his little argument with Puppet._

The story goes swift like the night and everyone enjoys themselves. Esmeralda dances and everyone around plays music, shouts and has fun.

The boy wonders if any of those girls will ever lie their eyes on him when he feels someone pulling from his pants. Is Esmeralda who looks pretty tired. He smiles and lifts her in his arms.

"What's the matter, petite ange? You want to sleep?"

"I want to dance with you"

"All right but then, you and I are going to bed." The young man lets her grab his waist and they dance to the music for a long while until her eyes begin to fall heavy. They both go to one of the empty caravans and rest while the party goes on.

Silence surrounds them until strange noises come to warn them. The party is no longer joy and happiness. The soldiers have come to raid the place. The young gypsy swallows and grabs the sleeping girl in his arms while he runs crying the names of his family and all his beloveds. Horror overcomes him when he sees all the bodies around the fire.

They are trapped.

He runs for it and dodges the corpses of the people around. The horses, the shouts, the blood. His head is a whirl until he hears a rider behind them. Pressing Esmeralda against his chest, he makes a desperate effort to get away.

They are not far from Paris. Perhaps there is a chance.

The black horse is getting closer and closer.

"_**Kyrieeleison…**_

_**Kyrieeleison…**_

_**Dies irae,**_

_**(Dies irae)**_

_**Dies illa,**_

_**(Dies illa)**_

_**Solvetsaeclem in favilla,**_

_**Teste David cum sibylla.**_

_**Quantustremor est futurus,**_

_**Quandoiudex est venturus.**_

_**Solvetsaeclum in favilla**_

_**(Dies irae)**_

_**Solvetsaeclum in favilla**_

_**Dies irae.**_

_**Solvet saeclum in favilla,**_

_**Dies irae,**_

_**Dies irae!**_

_**Kyrieeleison!**_

_**Kyrieeleison"**_

The ground suddenly disappears under his feet and he falls, and falls.

"_I open my eyes_  
_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_  
_I can't remember how_  
_I can't remember why_  
_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_  
_And I can't make it go away_  
_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_  
_I made my mistakes_  
_I've got no where to run_  
_The night goes on_  
_As I'm fading away_  
_I'm sick of this life_  
_I just wanna scream_  
_How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming_  
_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_  
_I'm slipping off the edge_  
_I'm hanging by a thread_  
_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_  
_And I can't explain what happened_  
_And I can't erase the things that I've done_  
_No I can't_

_How could this happen to me_  
_I made my mistakes_  
_I've got no where to run_  
_The night goes on_  
_As I'm fading away_  
_I'm sick of this life_  
_I just wanna scream_  
_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_  
_I've got no where to run_  
_The night goes on_  
_As I'm fading away_  
_I'm sick of this life_  
_I just wanna scream_  
_How could this happen to me_."

When he wakes up, Esmeralda isn't in his arms. He panics but his head is all a blur. His memories are all foggy because of the pain and the sorrow. They are in a farmers house, not far from Paris.

The young man wonders. What is his name? Where is his family?

"Are you all right?" A woman covers his forehead with a wet cloth. "You have give us quite a scare. The girl is all right, don't worry. She is asleep". He sighs with relief. Esme is the only part of his soul that has not been shattered. And speaking of her, a stream of thoughts run through his skull. "So, what is your name?"

"My name…" He ponders over and over until he says "Clopin Trouillefou"

* * *

Hope is a good start.

I got the idea from the forum. What is Clopin´s real name?

More to come!

Next stop: Harlequin


	2. Harlequin

Author's note: The real name of Clopin will be left open for you, is much more fun to make suggestions than knowing the truth in this case. XD. In this story I will play with the present time of the movie and the flashbacks. You'll be warned.

As for Clopin, well. I have heard that he was born in Spain (just like me, twhehehe) but also one thousands and more versions. Choose the one you like. Anyway, let's get going and this time, we start a few minutes before the Feast of Fools.

I do not own the song nor the characters (love to, I tell ye).

* * *

**2. Harlequin**

Clopin has his eyes closed for a while.

Before getting into action, he loves to do that. Hear the people getting prepared for the Feast, the other gypsies racing to be ready, the music, the atmosphere. This is his spot, no doubt. As the King of Gypsies, he feels at the top of his career.

Time has fly since he started taking care of Esmeralda. She is now a young and bright woman capable of keeping the men's eyes on her at all times. That made him a bit jealous… After so many years watching over his dear ange, Clopin hates the very idea of men hurting his dear Esmeralda. But there she is today. Beaming like a sunlight.

"Clopin, what is it?" Her green eyes shine.

"Nothing, _ma chérie_. You look more beautiful than ever." He smiles.

"Hehehe. I always have liked this clothes of yours. With the bells and the colours." The girl plays with the jingles.

"This is my bright side!"

"Yes, it is. It is the Harlequin, the Jester!" Appears Puppet with a small pop.

"Though you always wear it, _vieil ami_! Wonder when you will change clothes" Clopin sniggers.

"No way! I like this ones!" Puppet is really angry.

"_Deep inside me,  
where everything begins,  
where all my fears sleep,  
my comfort if I'm alone .  
Where I hide all my love ones as my great treasure,  
and my smiles rest there like golden sunsets.  
Away from you,  
deep down in me. (X2)_

_**This will be your gift to open,  
love it so you can get more closer to me.  
And you will always be the best for me.  
I will always love you,  
look I´m right here**__._

_Deep in my heart,  
where all begins,  
where I´m just a kid again,  
where I listen, feel and dream.  
This is where I have the strength to keep going and live on.  
I give this all to you,  
take good care of it._

_**Away from you,  
deep down in me.  
This will be your gift to open,  
love it so you can get more closer to me.  
And you will always be the best for me.  
I will always love you,  
look I´m right here…**_

_Inside of love there is one half  
that scares you away,  
that you can face and goes away,  
but that is always up to you.  
Today I will go with the flow.  
I wanna show you  
what eyes can bring to your heart.  
I´m sure I can have some._

_Deep inside me,  
where everything begins.  
Where all my fears sleep,  
my comfort if I´m alone"_

The sounds of outside mean that is time to get started. Clopin puts on his mask.

"My cue."

"Let's have fun." Esmeralda beams.

"When have we not?"

"Come one, come all  
Leave your looms and milking stools,  
coop the hens and pen the mules  
Come one, come all  
Close the churches and the schools  
it's the day for breaking rules  
Come and join the Feast of...Fools!"

Clopin slides through the legs of one of his partners and starts leading everyone.

_"Once a year we throw a party, here in town  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down  
Every man's a king and every king's a clown  
once again it's Topsy Turvy Day"_

The King of Gypsies sees a very peculiar and interesting figure among the others. One that he has not seen before. He has heard many stories in Paris and if he is correct, this one is the one he heard many years ago.

Anyway, let's make this boy have fun!

_"It's the day the devil in us gets released  
It's the day we mock the pig and shock the priest  
Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools_

Topsy Turvy

Everything is upsy-daisy

Topsy Turvy

Everyone is acting crazy

Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet  
that's the way on Topsy Turvy Day

Topsy Turvy

Beat the drums and blow the trumpets

Topsy Turvy

Join the bums and thieves and strumpets  
streaming in from Chartres to Calais

Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
on the 6th of January  
all because it's Topsy Turvy Day"

Clopin knows that is time for Esmeralda to do her entrance in scene, but before that he can have some fun with that some excuse of a judge called Frollo. The Minister of Justice hates gypsies with all his heart and has been looking for their King for years but he hasn't got a clue about his identity. And Clopin does not want to help him about it.

For Clopin, his people is all that matters and giving away his status would be a complete disaster.

"Come one, come all  
Hurry, hurry here's your chance,  
see the mystery and romance  
Come one, come all  
See the finest girl in France  
make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Esmeralda...  
Dance!"

And there she is. Dancing like if she was made of music herself. Clopin smiles to himself proudly. That's his girl. The problem is standing those looks on her.

Buzzards.

When she is done, Clopin walks to the front. "And now, ladies and gentlemen. The pièce de résistance."

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!"

"Remember the last year's King?" A man totally bathed on alcohol comes in sight. Yes, they do.

"So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing  
for the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools  
Why?

Topsy Turvy

Ugly folk, forget your shyness

Topsy Turvy

You could soon be called "Your Highness"".

Esmeralda helps one of the contestants to get on the scenario. Clopin sniggers to himself. Is that boy, again! He mimics the hunchback from behind and joins Esme and Djali, the pet goat, in choosing the winner.

Clopin has to admit after the second one that all the contestants are useless. But maybe, the last one…

"Put the foulest features on display  
Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day"

Esmeralda reaches the hunchback and is breathless when they discover that there is no mask on his face.

"That's no mask" Says a man.

"Is his face!"

"Is hideous!" Say two women that are anything but pretty, let's face it. Speaking of country beauties.

"Is the Bell Ringer from Notre Dame!" There goes the show off. Thanks. (Jerk). Clopin sighs. That confirms his suspicions but if he doesn't do something, he is going to lose the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We ask for the ugliest face in Paris and here it is! Quasimodo the Hunchback of Notre Dame!" Clopin puts the bells crown on his head. The show will go on after all and with a great success!

"Everybody

Once a year we throw a party, here in town  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down  
Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown  
Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day

Hail to the king  
Oh, what a king  
Girls, give a kiss  
We've never had a king like this

And its the day we do the things that we deplore  
on the other three hundred and sixty-four  
Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is never stoppin'  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a king who'll put the top in Topsy Turvy Day  
Topsy Turvy  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!"

Clopin covers the boy with a cape and gives him the sceptre. The King of Gypsies is happy to say that this year he has really picked up the ugliest face in town and he can actually see tears in the boy's eyes. People are throwing flowers and singing.

Good, very good.

Suddenly, something hits Quasimodo´s face. A tomato. One of the guards is starting a vegetable rain. Just great! One thing is laughing but this is to humiliate the poor thing.

One of the tomatoes hits Clopin in the face. What was that all about? He is hit again and harder until someone grabs the gypsy from behind, making him fall. Clopin closes his eyes, a sudden memory crosses his mind before hitting the ground. A dark night. Esme in his arms sobbing. A black horse. Death.

The hit against the ground makes his world go all black while a little blood line runs through the stones and his skin.

Maybe I went too far.

* * *

Poor Clopin! Please, don't kill me.

Next stop: Safe Haven


	3. Safe Haven

Author's note: Hello again! We go on with Clopin and Esmeralda. I been doing some research for our good Clopin´s real name and I found very interesting things like the name Vasil which means "king", Vlad "leader", Sorin or Soren "sun" and BRÂNDUȘA (a female name, unfortunely) which means "crocus".

Like I said, very interesting. Oh, well! I decided to add Gringoire who is not in the Disney version and who I picture similar to John Rolf from Pocahontas or the Prince from Beauty and the Beast. Thanks Cillabub for her picture in Deviantart!

Song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Everybody's worried about poor Clopin. Will he make out of the plaza before Frollo catches him?

* * *

**3. Safe Haven**

His head is throbbing, his heart is racing and yet he hears it in a very slow motion, like elephant stomps shaking the ground. Everything around him is also in a very slow motion. Clopin is sure that if he doesn't die there, he is going to go totally insane for sure.

Esmeralda. Where is she? Where is his Guardian Angel?

Two emerald eyes flicker and she appears near him but he has again sunk into darkness while the scarlet blood painted his dark hair. She is dead worried about him but there is also someone else in need. The young woman takes out a long silk cloth and wraps it around the man's head. Putting him in a sitting position, his breath becomes more steady. Once she has making sure he is Ok, she walks towards the hunchback all tied up.

XXXX

Among the crowd, a young man steps through and looks at the gorgeous woman on the gallows that shouts to the judge. His long blond hair and blue eyes contrast with his infamous half-red, half-yellow surcoat. Pierre Gringoire, poet among other things, falls in love at the first sight.

But his musings don't last. His eyes capture a man bad injured at the foot of the gallows with jester clothing. Is the man who lead the feast! What has happened to him? Pierre has no love for artist like Clopin that lie and steal but he is in need of urgent help.

The soldiers are trying to capture Esmeralda, this is his chance to take the man inside the cathedral where he will be safe. He gently grabs the man and covers him with his surcoat. While he heads for the heavy doors, all the place has gone crazy with the wonderful abilities of the woman. Even Gringoire is speechless but he has to hurry. The problem is that with so much people and soldiers is too hard.

Once the persecution is over, a raindrop hits the poet's head. Is raining. When he reaches the stairs, he sees an old covered with a cloak, holding a pipe coming towards him. They cross the heavy doors and suddenly a hand gets hold of Pierre's throat.

Is Esmeralda with her pet goat on her shoulders!

"Keep your filthy hands off him!" She snarls.

"Take it easy, woman. I was only trying to help. He is OK. See? But we need to have a look at that injure on his head" The gypsy releases him. "Look, I do not know your relation with him but I can tell that he is very close to you. Please, let me help. I have nothing against your people."

"Try something and I'll snap your neck."

"You got that. But we better get away from the doors." They drag Clopin to a further side and have a look at his bleeding lump. "That does not look well. But it is not as bad as we think. He will have a huge headache, that is for sure. He just needs rest."

"Are you a doctor or what?"

"Poet, actually. I write about justice, freedom and love." Esmeralda and Djali exchange glances. "My name is Pierre Gringoire."

"Esmeralda."

"Beautiful. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Clopin is my best friend, my guardian, my big brother, father and rock to lean on".

"For someone that important I guess everyone would be willing to give their lives." The man covers again the wound. "Ahem. I suppose that you will have to stay here for a long while. Those guards won't let you go away and specially not with him along. Take a look around. Notre Dame is beautiful and a good place to think."

Clopin moans.

"Is all right. Nothing will harm us here". Esmeralda kisses his friend's cheek.

_**"When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**'Cause I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away,**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be ok**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_**"**

Clopin moves his head, feeling the increasing sting across his skull. Before his eyes, only blurs, distant and unclear voices. And then, suddenly again the ocean of darkness, of his memories. Where the cold and the insensitivity join together.

SSSSSS

The young Clopin opens his eyes and glances at the huge walls of Paris. After spending a few days on the farm and one looking around the protections around the city, he feels is time to get inside town. Esmeralda is shivering and tired. Is night time and they both need some sleep.

"Clopin, am tired."

"Hush, my pretty one. We will be soon indoors. But I need you to hold on a little longer, oui?" He carries her on his arms. "Everything, will be fine. Come" They walk around the perimeter until Clopin spots the right place to climb. Is far from the main doors and the soldiers will not come for a long while. "Bon. Esme, I need you to trust in me. I know is high, I know you are tired, but we must reach the upper part." She looks pretty scared. "_Il sera très bien, mon amour_"

"Scared". Esmeralda glances at the high walls with frighten eyes.

"Step on my leg." He kneels and she obeys. The girl is on his shoulders now. "Hold on thigh and no matter what happens, do NOT look down. Grab my neck if you must but never let go."

"Am scared, Papa."

"I know, my jolie. But it won't take long, I promise." Clopin starts climbing up the wall with all his strength. The young man can hear the girl's moans but keeps on going until they reach the upper part of the wall. They are not far from the roofs now. "Esme" He looks at the scared child. "We are almost done but we have to jump." She shakes her head. "I know you are afraid, ma petite, but we must. You can close your eyes if you like." Esme grabs his sleeve preventing him from jumping. "Essy, we must do it NOW!" She starts crying. "Hush. Hush. Is all right. I didn't mean to shout. But we have to jump. Once in the ground, I promise it will be over." Little nod. "I got you." Kisses her forehead and the girl grabs his neck while he presses her against his chest. Clopin uses all his strength to jump, making it to the opposite roof. The guards have heard something but for now, all he cares about is getting away from there. Once they have reached the roof of some stables, Clopin jumps to the ground. Esme is asleep, probably out because of the shock. They lie down on a corner and wait for the deep slumber.

Tomorrow is the day they start a new life.

* * *

The scene on the wall is inspired in The Miserables (1996).

Poor Clopin!

I hope he gets well soon.

Next stop: Between the two of us


	4. Between the Two of Us

Author's note: The story is working pretty well, I am very proud of it. We shall now continue and see if something is going to happen between Esmeralda, Gringoire, Phoebus, the soldiers, Frollo and Clopin. The poor gypsy king is all in, totally knock out and if Frollo comes along, better say our best prays. And, yes! We have to get to know how Clopin and Esmeralda found the Court of Miracles the first time.

I wonder if Esme ever, you know, felt something for Clopin? At least as a friend.

Song belongs to Disney.

* * *

**4. Between the two of us**

Clopin moans loudly. All his body is pain but at least, the sounds are more natural now and his vision is more clear. The white blue light, the pews, the gargoyles. This is Notre Dame, no doubt. He lets out a sigh. They are safe, for now. His head is a hell but at least now he can see where he is.

Hu? Esmeralda is talking with a stranger. Now that can't be good . Anyway… And who now goes there?

The girl glances slightly behind, and grabbing the sword makes Captain Phoebus fall in to the ground while Gringoire steps back. _Leave the ragged one for me, Esme._ Clopin frowns. Even being inside, they still hunt them down. Frollo has no sense of measure.

"Uh. Oh, you" Puts the sword on his neck. That a lassie.

"Easy, easy. I-I just shaved this morning." He mutters.

"Oh, really? You missed a spot." Makes him coward against a wall.

"All right, all right. J-just calm down. Give a chance to apologize" Slowly gets up.

"For what?"

Grabs the sword, kicks her and makes her fall down. Clopin frowns even more and tries to get up unsuccessfully. That bastard is going to pay. "That for example"

"Now that was not very gentle, monsieur." Sniggers Gringoire.

"You sneaky son of a…"

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch it. We're in a church."

"Oui, and you are carrying a sword." Whispers Clopin.

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" She grabs a chandelier and the began to fight.

"Whoa! Candlelight, privacy, music. Can't think of a better place for a hand-to-hand combat" Sniggers the captain. The gypsy king rolls his eyes and Gringoire coughs. "Ooh! You fight almost as well as a man."

"Oh, really? Well, I was going to say the same about you." Clopin bursts into laugh into his headache stops him from doing it so.

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?"

"No, this is." She hits him.

"Ha! Touché. Ow!" Djali hits him hard. "Didn't know you had a kid."

"Yeah, and he doesn't take soldiers kindly."

"Eh, I notice. Ah, permit me. I'm Phoebus. It means God of the Sun." Esme and Djali exchange glances "And you are?"

"God of the Sun, hey? Should have called him Dumboy." Clopin breaths deep.

"Is this an interrogatory?"

"I believe is called introduction." Clopin is all black and green. _Eat me._

"You are not going to arrest me?"

"Not as long as you are here. I can't". Even Gringoire nods.

"Hu. You are not like the other soldiers."

"Thank you"

"So, if you are not going to arrest me. What do you want?"

"I'd settle for your name."

"Esmeralda." Now Clopin is really angry. That bastard flirting with his girl? Not in a million years!

"Beautiful. And much better than Phoebus, anyway." He steps towards her. "And who is he?"

"Pierre Gringoire, poet. We have just met."

"That I see."

"You stay from her, you good looking moron." Grumbles Clopin trying to get up and falling painfully on the ground.

"Hush. Is all right."

"No is not, chérie. This man deserves…" His head is on flames.

"You need rest. I need to find you somewhere quiet."

"You are that guy on the scenario. Looks like they beat you up." Phoebus looks at him.

"Stay away from my Esmeralda, you filthy coward Gadje!"

"Hey, you might not like me but I will not tolerate such language in a church."

"Take it easy, monsieur. You are bad injure. You should rest." Pierre helps Clopin to a pew.

"Is he someone I must know?" Phoebus glances at the woman.

"Well, he…"

"Good work, captain. Now, arrest her." The doors of the cathedral open to reveal Frollo and his men.

"Claim sanctuary. Say it!" Whispers the captain and Esme frowns.

"You tricked me."

"I'm waiting, captain." Sneers the judge

"I'm sorry, sir. She claimed sanctuary. There is nothing I can do." He has just save her.

"Then drag her outside and…"

"Frollo, you won't touch her!" Shouts the Archdeacon. While the priest talks to them, one of the soldiers gets hold of Clopin.

"Sir, we have another!"

"Bring him here!"

"Let me go! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" Clopin´s head is throbbing in great pain but he manages to slip. The soldier takes out his sword and before anyone can prevent it, attacks the gypsy. The king rolls out of the way and manages to duck but feels a great pain in his shoulder before he hits his head with the wooden pew and falls unconscious.

"Leave, leave at once. You have spilled blood. You shall never find forgiveness!" Barks the priest.

"Clopin, Clopin." Esmeralda calls him desperately before she feels Frollo behind her.

Once everyone's gone, the girl looks sadly at her friend. Pierre has left, Phoebus too and Frollo has left a guard on each door. They are trapped.

The Archdeacon's words encourage her but how is she going to save her friend?

"_**I **__**don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?**__**  
**_

God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will

I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can posess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me

I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God "

She sits down and sighs until she spots the hunchback carrying Clopin upstairs.

"Hey, wait!"

XXX

Young Clopin awakes. What a strange dream! The church, the soldiers. He glances at Esmeralda. Esme? Where did that girl… ?

"Clopin! Look!" She is bringing a loaf of bread. Looks like someone felt pity. "Food."

"Esme. I told you to not wander off." She looks down and he pounders for a while to not go angry. "Anyway, good thing we can have breakfast. Sit with me" They enjoy the food together while Clopin tries to think. "There must be more gypsies in town. I´m sure there must be a way to find them." Once they are done, the young man has a look outside. All clear. "All right. Esme, it is very important that you stay with me at all times, oui?"

"Oui."

"Good." He lifts her on his shoulders and starts walking. "If I wanted something? Where would I would go?"

"Big House."

"Big House?" Clopin notices that Esme means the cathedral. "Excellent, ma chérie. Now we must make sure that the snow and the cold have not drive our friends away."

"Clopin. Mamma and Papa?"

"I do not know. But fear not." They arrive at the big square where some gypsies are entertaining a few people. "Ah-ha. There they are. Now we will get somewhere." He walks straight to the little group. "Good morning, my fellow gypsies. This little girl and I are looking for a place to stay."

"And what should we care?"

"Where is her mother?" Asks one of the fellons.

"Well, our camp was raid and…"

"I do not you, pal. And worst, I don´t like you."

"Look, I just…" The guards are coming so the gypsies scatter.

"Find a place on your own." They run away.

"Ouh, the merry folk."

"Clopin." Whispers the girl.

"Is all right, mon ange. We just need to…" It is quite a large group of soldiers. "Run for our lives." He holds the girl tight. Where can he run? He knows nothing of Paris and those ingrates won´t help them. Where? Hu? The cathedral, of course! He does not like stone walls, but now he has no other chance so he runs for it. "Hold on!" He runs up the stairs. One of the soldiers manages to kick him into the ground but the young man kicks hard his opponent´s face and holding the girl finally gets inside the church. "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" He shouts. The soldiers are furious but they are now safe. "So much for our very first day." Esme looks pretty sad. "Is all right"

"Blood." That is right, he is bleeding from the nose and the eyebrow.

"Don´t worry, my petite. Your Clopin is one strong fellow." Cleans his wounds with a piece of cloth. "We will have to stay here. I´m sorry for dragging you like this. We will find a home, I promise. It is about to snow hard. In here, we will be warm." He walks towards a corner of the church. The Archdeacon watches from the distance and smiles.

* * *

Poor Clopin! From the freezer into the frying pan.

What will Quasi do with him? Will he tell Frollo? Will he help them?

Next stop: The Bells of Notre Dame


	5. The Bells of Notre Dame

Author's note: I have been watching videos of the Festival of Fools that used to be represented in Disneyland Paris and I must say that that Clopin is the best played by Jim Graft! Although Kandel is also some actor. I go on with this lovely story that I am enjoying as much as all my readers. Here we go!

Characters belong to Disney and song is by Mecano and Annbee.

* * *

**5. The Bells of Notre Dame**

Esmeralda runs after the hunchback until he arrives at the highest part of the cathedral where a marvellous workshop is the home of Quasimodo. The man gently puts the gypsy king on his bed and faces the woman who is amazed by all the beauty around her.

Once the tour is done, they go back to Clopin´s side and Esmeralda cleans the wound on his forehead.

"So, he is your friend."

"Please, don't be mad at him, Quasi. He is a good person even he does not seem like that. Clopin has stand for the gypsies all his life. He save me when I was very little and to do so, he paid a very high prize." She sighs hearing his paused breathing and slight moaning as if he is sleep.

"Frollo…"

"Does not know anything about him. Quasi, I know is hard for you to believe this, but Frollo killed my family and his family. That night when it all happened, Clopin and I were chased by that mad man. We escaped but it was Clopin who paid the consequences of that, he…" The gypsy is moaning painfully. Esmeralda notices then the bleeding shoulder and immediately starts to pull out the upper part of his clothes and cures the sword cut. "Thanks God is not too deep." The man cries. "Hush. Is all right."

"Am sorry but is hard to believe when Frollo has watched over me all this years."

"That I guess. But is not only that we lost our families." She caresses the skin of his friend.

"What happened?" The hunchback fears the worst.

"Clopin lost his memories. Most of them. He did remember me and his puppet and his stories. But his name was lost, all his happy days. Everything." The young man glares up in horror. "Clopin is not his real name. Is a nick name he used to use when he was playing a old limping beggar. The authentic one was lost forever."

"Maybe you…"

"I was too young. And for me, he was always Clopin. Quasimodo. He gave up his family, his name, his memories, to save me." Gently takes off the hat and puts it near the head of the man. "Now, he needs help. I know Frollo told you about us as liars and truants but Clopin is my only family."

"I will watch over him."

"Thank you so much" Big hug.

"But we better be careful. My master comes from time to time."

"All right." Esmeralda sits near Clopin and watches over him. The man sometimes moans in pain and tosses and turns but the woman keeps him still until he wakes up with a painful gesture. "Good evening."

"Evening, ma jolie. Is good to see you. Ouch! Two lumps is too much for me. Not to mention the shoulder."

"I know. But is all right. Quasimodo carried you all the way up."

"Hm?" He glances at the hunchback. "Thank you." He leans his head and breaths. "I must tell our people before they get any ideas."

"Maybe I should leave you here resting. You are too weak."

"Non-sens. I can dance like a mad cow." Tries to stand but the pain is too big. "All right, that was just warm up."

"Stop it. You will hurt yourself. I will find a way to help you out but now you must rest." Covers him with the sheets. "This is no game."

"D´accord, ma ange. But how? You know those idiots." He feels the injured shoulder and the sting makes him wince. "I can't just stay here."

"I will be back before you know it. I am not leaving you behind." Esmeralda holds his hand.

"I know, ma ange. I'm just sorry that you have to leave your dear wrecked Clopin here." He smiles.

"I will be back as soon as I get the chance."

"Is too dangerous." Quasimodo looks at her. "The guards, Frollo.."

"I am NOT leaving Clopin alone."

"All right. Follow me, I have an idea."

"Be safe." Esmeralda kisses the man's forehead.

"_Aveţi grijă, dragostea mea_ (Take care, my love)" He whispers in Rumanian and leans back while he watches her climb on the back of the bell ringer and start climbing down the stone walls.

When Quasimodo is back, Clopin is deeply asleep. He looks so peaceful that he does not even notice when the bells start their song.

XXX

Young Clopin and Esmeralda watch the people come in and out of the cathedral while the guards stay near the doors. The poor girl is quite bored.

"Clopin"

"I know, I know. I don't like four walls either but as long as there is guards, we cannot leave, ma petite" He wraps her with the blanket and sit together. "But, you know something we can do even being here?"

"What?"

"Tell stories." Puppet comes out.

"Yeah."

"Did you know that the Moon is the Queen of Gypsies?" Says the mini Clopin.

"Really?" Her eyes beam.

"Yes and there is a story about why the Moon is different each night, ma jolie." Says the man.

"Tell me, tell me." She leans against his chest and he starts humming softly. A song he has in his head. A woman used to sing it for him to help him go to sleep and Clopin loved that tune. He sighs. Too bad he can remember her face, only her voice, humming and telling this story, an old gypsy legend.

"**Don't misunderstand me,**

**and wait until the ending**

**of a gypsy legend**

**telling 'bout a woman**

**who prays to Moon in the sky.**

**Crying, she was asking,**

**pleading until sunrise to**

**marry today.**

"**You´ll have your husband,**

**darken skinned.**

**But you have to promise,"**

**Said the Moon light**

"**that the child he gives you**

**will be mine at once.**

**And this prize you shall pay."**

**If you sacrifice him **

**Not to be alone**

**Then you would barely love him.**

_**Moon, You want to be mother,**_

_**but You can't find a love,**_

_**so what will You do?**_

_**Tell me silvery Moon,**_

_**what will happen to You**_

_**with a kid made of skin?**_

_**aaaaa...aaaaaaaaa...**_

_**Hijo de la Luna (Child of the Moon)**_

**So a boy was born of dark father**

**But his skin´s pale as snow white winter**

**And as the mother expected,**

**He was son of the Moon.**

"**This is a betrayal.**

**He is not my son**

**And won´t deserve my name."**

_**Moon, You want to be mother,**_

_**but You can't find a love,**_

_**so what will You do?**_

_**Tell me silvery Moon,**_

_**what will happen to You**_

_**with a kid made of skin?**_

_**aaaaa...aaaaaaaaa...**_

_**Hijo de la Luna (Child of the Moon)**_

**Man unconciously rise his anger,**

**Broken the woman violently**

**near him hand and hand.**

"**Tell me about it, zyngher,**

**how you have betrayed me."**

**And then, he hurts her to death.**

**Holding the albino,**

**He went up the mountain and then,**

**Abandon him there.**

_**Moon, You want to be mother,**_

_**but You can't find a love,**_

_**so what will You do?**_

_**Tell me silvery Moon,**_

_**what will happen to You**_

_**with a kid made of skin?**_

_**aaaaa...aaaaaaaaa...**_

_**Hijo de la Luna (Child of the Moon)**_

**If the moon comes full,**

**Son is sleeping.**

**But if she is half then,**

**He´ll be weeping**

**So she´ll be his cradle**

**Lower then dimish**

**And embrace him again.**

**So she´ll be his cradle**

**Lower then dimish**

**And embrace him again."**

The story is very sad but Esme seems to really like it as she is also humming it. Gypsies tell that the Moon comes at night and picks up children when they die giving them a kiss. Something parents fear of course but is quite nice if you think it through.

For the rest of the day,hey tell other stories, play with Puppet, stroll around the cathedral until night arrives. Is snowing hard so they´ll have to stay for another night. Clopin has the sleeping girl in his arms and keeps humming the song. It warms up his heart.

They go upstairs until they reach the bell tower. The Archdeacon has left some candles and a place to sleep for them. He sits down and puts the little girl on the improvised bed, covering her with some sheets.

"Clopin. Will the Moon come for me?"

"No, ma petite ange. You are not dead. You will stay with me."

"But, have you seen her?"

"No, but she must be beautiful." Kisses her. "Good night. Vise plăcute, Luna prinţesă (Sweet Dreams, Moon Princess)" She quickly falls asleep and he is about to follow when he hears sounds from the street. Clopin runs down the stairs till he makes it to the doors where he horrifies as he recognizes the black horse of the camp. Terror overcomes him but before he can scream or do anything, the woman being chased by the rider is kicked against the stone stairs. The hit is lethal. She is dead. The young man feels sick not just because of the scene but because he has also remembered that woman who now lies dead. Is the one of the song. An old friend of his parents. She used to sing the song to help him sleep while his mother was out. He covers his mouth in order to not throw up right there. While the Archdeacon talks with the man, Clopin runs upstairs and finds a place to vomit and cry all he needs. He goes back down with his legs ready to give out. The priest is holding a baby in his arms while the woman lies on a pew near the altar.

"Don't worry, child. You should go back with her."

"Yes, sir. What about…?"

"He will be OK. I will make sure of that. Go to sleep now. You need it."

"Good night." Clopin walks again to the upper part where he strikes a beam with his fists until it hurts. Why? Why is she dead? Why isn't he dead? He looks at Esmeralda who is smiling in her dreams. Because she needs him. Clopin sighs and goes to bed where he hugs the girl against his chest humming the song. Clopin swears to himself that as long as he lives, that song would never die nor that woman's voice.

The voice of the Moon.

* * *

The song is quite beautiful and yes, this is where Quasimodo´s mother is killed by Frollo. Will Clopin tell the hunchback? Will he sing the song? How is Esme going to help his friend out?

Next stop: Gypsy Moon


	6. Gypsy Moon

Author's note: Now I must admit that the previous chapter was quite a challenge but I like it. Son of the Moon is a very popular song in my country and it goes a lot with the HoND. Now, we will see as Quasi has been left to take care of an injured Clopin and with Frollo around, trouble is at hand.

The poem is property of Lorca, Spanish poet who wrote Romancero Gitano (Gypsy Ballads or Songbook) and the song comes from Red Eagle (Globomedia).

Enjoy!

* * *

**6. Gypsy Moon**

Clopin shudders. Is cold and the sting of pain makes him open his eyes in pain, remembering all the events from the festival to the previous night. Is barely dawn and the hunchback is asleep. The gypsy king wonders. That memory of the snowy night. The baby. The song. Quasimodo is the son of that woman, "The Moon" as he nicknamed her. He is not going to like it when he hears the truth about his beloved Frollo.

Clopin touches his head. The blood is gone but it still hurts. He sighs and leans back watching the peaceful features of the boy before he wakes up to start ringing the bells. Luckily, Quasi has been so kind to put the man away from the sounds in order to not disturb him. Clopin closes his eyes and smiles. Is a lovely morning.

"**Green, how I want you green.**

**Green wind. Green branches.**

**The ship out on the sea**

**and the horse on the mountain. **

**With the shade around her waist **

**she dreams on her balcony, **

**green flesh, her hair green, **

**with eyes of cold silver. **

**Green, how I want you green. **

**Under the gypsy moon, **

**all things are watching her **

**and she cannot see them.**

**Green, how I want you green. **

**Big hoarfrost stars **

**come with the fish of shadow **

**that opens the road of dawn. **

**The fig tree rubs its wind **

**with the sandpaper of its branches, **

**and the forest, cunning cat, **

**bristles its brittle fibers. **

**But who will come? And from where? **

**She is still on her balcony **

**green flesh, her hair green, **

**dreaming in the bitter sea.**

**-My friend, I want to trade **

**my horse for her house, **

**my saddle for her mirror, **

**my knife for her blanket. **

**My friend, I come bleeding **

**from the gates of Cabra.**

**-If it were possible, my boy, **

**I'd help you fix that trade. **

**But now I am not I, **

**nor is my house now my house.**

**-My friend, I want to die**

**decently in my bed. **

**Of iron, if that's possible, **

**with blankets of fine chambray. **

**Don't you see the wound I have **

**from my chest up to my throat?**

**-Your white shirt has grown **

**thirsy dark brown roses. **

**Your blood oozes and flees a**

**round the corners of your sash. **

**But now I am not I, **

**nor is my house now my house.**

**-Let me climb up, at least, **

**up to the high balconies; **

**Let me climb up! Let me, **

**up to the green balconies. **

**Railings of the moon **

**through which the water rumbles.**

**Now the two friends climb up, **

**up to the high balconies.**

**Leaving a trail of blood. **

**Leaving a trail of teardrops. **

**Tin bell vines**

**were trembling on the roofs.**

**A thousand crystal tambourines **

**struck at the dawn light.**

**Green, how I want you green, **

**green wind, green branches. **

**The two friends climbed up. **

**The stiff wind left **

**in their mouths, a strange taste **

**of bile, of mint, and of basil **

**My friend, where is she-tell me-**

**where is your bitter girl?**

**How many times she waited for you! **

**How many times would she wait for you, **

**cool face, black hair, **

**on this green balcony! **

**Over the mouth of the cistern**

**the gypsy girl was swinging, **

**green flesh, her hair green, **

**with eyes of cold silver. **

**An icicle of moon**

**holds her up above the water. **

**The night became intimate **

**like a little plaza.**

**Drunken National Policemen**

**were pounding on the door. **

**Green, how I want you green. **

**Green wind. Green branches. **

**The ship out on the sea. **

**And the horse on the mountain."**

Quasimodo glances at the gypsy king, wonders about him. Why is he so important for Esmeralda? Best to ask Clopin himself.

"Good morning."

"Bonjour, Quasimodo. I see you are in a good mood today."

"Yes, well, uh. I…" The boy does not want to be harsh.

"Out with it, lad. Is not like I have hunchbacks for breakfast. Come to think of it, I´m hungry."

"Oops, sorry." He brings some bread and water. Clopin takes a sitting position with the boy´s assistance and eats. "Is not much but is all I have."

"I had a lot of days with less than a loaf so this is heaven. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky? I have lived all my life between these four walls and the only day I went out, I was humiliated in front of everyone." This makes Clopin look down.

"I guess is not what I call living le heureuse vie." He lies down. "But mine has not been all festivals and laughter."

"Esmeralda told me about it."

"I have lost so many things, mon ami. My life is not fair. And there a lot of things I regret. But, I am king and so, I must smile for my people."

"I don´t get it."

"They have miserable lives. They need a leader to keep them going on and kicking. Is hard to live without smiles." A sudden pain from the shoulder makes him wince.

"I will change the dressings in a minute. Say, I wanted to ask you… How did you meet Esmeralda?"

"I have known her since she was birthed. I have been always there for her and well, you know, the contact tends to grow." His eyes are closed.

"She is very fond of you."

"Esme is what you can call a tree shadow in the summer. Something, someone who is there to cover you, protect you. My petite ange has a gift for seeing the good things in people. And the bad ones too. Frollo is not someone we would have for a party"

"My master…"

"Your master is not a good person, Quasi. He might have rise you but he has chased my people for years. Even before you were born. Now, is hard for you to believe but it is truth."

"He told me gypsies…" Clopin winces a little as the hunchback cleans the wounds.

"Take off my mască"

"What?"

"Take off my mask!" Points at the colourful mask. Esme probably thought that there was no need to take it away. "Just do it" Quasi obeys and sees the face behind it. A man around forty, with wrinckles, black eyes and a long nose. His skin is tanned but he is human, just like Frollo and the priest. "I am not so young as I used to but I do my best. Bon. Do you still believe I´m not a regular man. I am gypsy but I am not any son of the devil nor monster."

"Then, if you are not, ehm, what Frollo says, then…"

"I am just Clopin. J´suis Clopin. And I don´t need anyone to say otherwise." He lies down for a while. "Quasi. If you really want to know the truth, you should ask your so called master what happened to your mother"

"She left me. Left me to die."

"That is what that gadjo told you, I guess."

"Gadjo?"

"Non gypsy folks." That makes the hunchback snort loudly. "My dear enfant, mothers don´t do that. At least not the mothers I know. Yours would never do that. Non, monsieur. Not The Moon."

"The Moon?"

"We used to called her that because she used to sing a song and tell stories about the Moon."

"Wait, wait. Hold on. You knew my mother?"

"Know her? She was almost like my mother herself! She cared for me. She was a beautiful gypsy and many loved her with all their hearts. When I got to Paris with little Esme, I saw her with you in her arms the night she died."

"…" The hunchback is dead quiet. "Died?"

"The Moon was killed. Frollo crashed her skull against the steps of this very place."

"That is a lie! You are a liar!"

"I never lie about the Moon. Never would I spit on her face and memory."

"I am NO gypsy! And Master would never do such thing." Walks away in anger.

"Then why does he not tell you how he find you?" That makes Quasi stop in the place with a grim face. "Why did he not help you yesterday? Because he hates you. With all his heart. Frollo loves nobody but himself. He has killed thousands. What makes you think he spared your mother?" The hunchback does not answer and goes back to his place.

"**When the clouds take over the sky,**

_**And the road seems too tough.**_

_**When the winds scratch your face,**_

_**Remember then than I'm here for thee.**_

_**When the war calls upon your name**_

_**Or a friend has fallen death.**_

_**Rain drops will bring you my love,**_

_**Breeze shall bring my word.**_

**And back from war, I shall be**

_**Your bride or widow so I'll wait thee."**_

* * *

Now this is quite a hot point!

No flashbacks but still good.

Next stop: The lost lullaby


	7. Lost Lullaby

Author's note: I must admit that one of the best Clopin ever is Marco Guerzoni (who is HOT, by the way). I have a very busy day tomorrow but I always have some time for my king of the gypsies. Hope you like this far. Thank you for the kind reviews!

Songs belong to Notre Dame de Paris, Mecano and their respective owners.

Let's get the show started!

* * *

**7. The Lost Lullaby**

Clopin is deep in his slumber, watched by the hunchback who wonders over and over again about the words of the gypsy. Are they true? A lie? Why did he do those things at the festival?

"Hey, Quasi! Did you step on the Pope cuz you look pretty down on the mood" Says Hugo tilting his head.

"No, I was just wondering. Was he telling the truth?"

"Is hard to say. He hardly knows you." The gargoyle shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, but"

"Normally you tell lies to hide things. Is the usual." Victor has a closer look.

"He is the King of Gypsies, surely has a lot to hide."

"Good point." Hugo nods

"I am not convinced." Victor disagrees.

"Come on. This guy isn't going to say wide and openly things."

"Maybe not but he has a good reason." Says Laverne jumping in followed by a bunch of pigeons.

"Like what? Not going into prison?"

"One of them. But he is just trying to protect the other gypsies, you pig headed bozo." She snorts and looks at the boy. "Like you said, he is the King. He owes his people a lot and has to guard them. Even not being with them. But Quasi, I don't think he would lie to you."

"Why not? Frollo said…"

"Frollo says many things" Hugo sneers. "And if he thinks he is always right, don't bet on his luck."

"You shouldn't follow his every word." Says Victor.

"He has been right. The world is cruel and ruthless."

"Maybe but then, why did Clopin tell you about himself and his people? About how miserable he was and his relation with Esmeralda? A liar talks for the sake of talking, a true person… " A pigeon lands on her face. "Mind? I'm trying to talk here if it all right with you.·

"Clopin is strange. That is what I think." The hunchback covers the man with a blanket.

"He is kinda strange." Nods Victor and Hugo agrees.

"Quasi, listen. He might be strange and quite crazy, I give you that one. But he has people under his wing. He is a king, a man who has a lot of responsibilities. He hardly knew you but decided to trust you and told you that. And besides, he was concerned at the Festival when they threw you around while Frollo didn't care at all." Laverne is right. Even if Quasi wants to think otherwise is true. He sighs.

"Thanks guys. Hm?" The hunchback notices that the gypsy is humming to himself. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes. Never knew people could sing in their dreams." Victor is amazed.

"I bet they can even fart." Hugo nudges him and Laverne quiets them down.

"Quasi is trying to listen."

"**Don't misunderstand me,**

**and wait until the ending**

**of a gypsy legend**

**telling 'bout a woman**

**who prays to Moon in the sky.**

**Crying, she was asking,**

**pleading until sunrise to**

**marry today.**

"**You´ll have your husband,**

**darken skinned.**

**But you have to promise,"**

**Said the Moon light**

"**that the child he gives you**

**will be mine at once.**

**And this prize you shall pay."**

**If you sacrifice him **

**Not to be alone**

**Then you would barely love him.**

_**Moon, You want to be mother,**_

_**but You can't find a love,**_

_**so what will You do?**_

_**Tell me silvery Moon,**_

_**what will happen to You**_

_**with a kid made of skin?**_

_**aaaaa...aaaaaaaaa...**_

_**Hijo de la Luna (Child of the Moon)**_

**So a boy was born of dark father**

**But his skin´s pale as snow white winter**

**And as the mother expected,**

**He was son of the Moon.**

"**This is a betrayal.**

**He is not my son**

**And won´t deserve my name."**

_**Moon, You want to be mother,**_

_**but You can't find a love,**_

_**so what will You do?**_

_**Tell me silvery Moon,**_

_**what will happen to You**_

_**with a kid made of skin?**_

_**aaaaa...aaaaaaaaa...**_

_**Hijo de la Luna (Child of the Moon)**_

**Man unconciously rise his anger,**

**Broken the woman violently**

**near him hand and hand.**

"**Tell me about it, zyngher,**

**how you have betrayed me."**

**And then, he hurts her to death.**

**Holding the albino,**

**He went up the mountain and then,**

**Abandon him there.**

_**Moon, You want to be mother,**_

_**but You can't find a love,**_

_**so what will You do?**_

_**Tell me silvery Moon,**_

_**what will happen to You**_

_**with a kid made of skin?**_

_**aaaaa...aaaaaaaaa...**_

_**Hijo de la Luna (Child of the Moon)**_

**If the moon comes full,**

**Son is sleeping.**

**But if she is half then,**

**He´ll be weeping**

**So she´ll be his cradle**

**Lower then dimish**

**And embrace him again.**

**So she´ll be his cradle**

**Lower then dimish**

**And embrace him again."**

That song… The hunchback suddenly remembers a soft voice of a woman singing that song, that sad story. His mother, no doubt.

"The Moon." Whispers Quasi and his three friends glance at him. Clopin did knew his mother. Suddenly the gypsy moans painfully. The hunchback notices then that the injury of the shoulder has reopened with all the tossing and turning. "Hush, is all right. Is all right." He changes the dressings and the man breaths deep. Once asleep again, Quasi remembers what Esmeralda said. "It must be horrible."

"What?"

"To forget your name, your family, everything. And only have nightmares."

"Boy, that surely IS awful."

"Quasi." The voice of Esmeralda breaks into the room.

XXXX

With the warm winter sun setting down, Clopin feels confident enough to leave the cathedral with little Esmeralda on his arms. The Archdeacon smiles to them from the door while they walk around the streets of the city.

There is nothing he can do about the Moon and that breaks his heart, but he keeps going for his little ange. Suddenly he sees a bunch of gypsies running from the soldiers. He has to help them, even if they mistreat them before, they are still his kin. Clopin hits one of the soldiers and runs for it. The other gypsies are amazed. This young man is giving them the chance to escape.

Clopin runs like crazy until they arrive at the cementery. He is too tired to go on and the poor little girl moans against his chest. They are done for.

But before the guards can even set an eye on him, two arms grab them from behind and take the pair into the dark tunnels of the old catacombs. Clopin breaths hard and hums the song of the Moon. When the leader hears the song, he stops them.

"Where did you get that song?" His voice is powerful and strong.

"I used to hear it as a child from a woman they used to call The Moon. My father used to lead our group." Clopin vaguely remembers his parents.

"You come from the group of Soren, then. I heard they all died."

"Well, Esmeralda and I make it out."

"Light!" Shouts the leader and a torch is brought. "Yes, I see the resemblance. You must be his son. And you have save my brothers from those guards. I´m sorry they were so rude with you the other day. But since you are Soren´s son, you are more than welcome here."

"Here?"

"To the Court of Miracles, of course. Home of Gypsies, vagabonds and truants. I´m Stephan and I´m the King."

"Nice to meet you."

"You must be starving. Follow me. I will introduce you."

"_**Here we are all brothers**__**  
**__**In joy in misery**__**  
**__**You will not find us on Heaven nor Hell**__**  
**__**Neither heaven nor hell**__**  
**__**We're like worms**__**  
**__**Worms in the belly of the rotten earth**_

_**The blood and wine are the same color**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**We make love as it comes and goes  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**Beggars and thieves dance the same dance**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**Since we are all jailbirds**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**_

_**We are of the same race**__**  
**__**The race of people of waste**__**  
**__**You will not find us nor religion nor nation**__**  
**__**Neither religion nor nation**__**  
**__**Our flags all rags**__**  
**__**The color of my skin against your skin**_

_**Vagabonds and gypsies sing the same song**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**We make love as it comes and goes  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**Thieves and killers drink the same cup**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**Since we are all convicts**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles**__**  
**__**At the Court of Miracles"**_

Clopin smiles. They have really find a safe haven.

* * *

The song of the Court of Miracles is directly translated from French and is property of Notre Dame de Paris.

I love that song!

Next stop: The King of Truants.


	8. The King of Truants

Author's note: I have found several people that agree with me that Johnny Depp would be an AWESOME Clopin. They match perfectly, specially after Johnny's Mad Hatter, but all is up to Hollywood as always. I like Salma Hayek as Esmeralda but there is an Spanish actress called Inma Cuesta (who is absolutely GORGEUS! And fits perfectly) who sings very well and looks exactly as Esmeralda.

Songs belong to Bryan Rice and Alanis Morrisette.

* * *

**8. The King of Truants.**

The first days on the Court are for Clopin and Esmeralda a world of discoveries. Stephan does like the boy and quickly allows him into his circle. In this strange place, the young man soon forgets almost everything about the raid, the death of his family and almost about his little _ange_ since she has all she needs.

But the little girl soon begins to miss the attention of his "older brother". The other girls are too much for her and do not enjoy the same things she does. But Clopin seems so distant, so happy in the world of the older gypsies that is too far from her. Outside is snowing and all the Court is celebrating the recent earnings of their king. In this happy atmosphere, Clopin is surrounded by many happy faces but he misses a pair of emerald eyes.

"Bonsoir, my little ones. Have you seen Esmeralda?" He goes check the girls.

"She is a cry baby." They snort loudly.

"What? No no no. Not my little ange"

"She was crying because she said you didn't like her anymore."

"Esme is silly. Will you play with us?"

"Later, perhaps." He walks away with a long sigh. Poor ange. She must feel lonely. Is true he hasn't been as close to her as always. She deserves an apology.

**"Lonesome beauty**  
**With a crowd around you**  
**I see who you are**

_**You joke, they laugh  
Till the show is over  
Then you fall so hard**_

_**If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side**_

_**When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something  
That resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your **__**homeless **__**heart**_

_**Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can **__**ease your **__**pain**_

_**My arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
**__**Come in from the rain**_

_**If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back**_

**When you're lost in the dark**  
**When you're out in the cold**  
**When you're looking for something**  
**That resembles your soul**  
**When the wind blows your house of cards**  
**I'll be a home to your homeless heart**

**Broken**  
**Shattered like a mirror in a million pieces**  
**Sooner or later you got to find**  
**Something, Someone**  
**To find you and save you**

**When you're lost in the dark**  
**When you're out in the cold**  
**When you're looking for something**  
**That resembles your soul**  
**When the wind blows your house of cards**  
**I'll be a home to your homeless heart**

**When you're lost in the dark**  
**When you're out in the cold**  
**When you're looking for something**  
**That resembles your soul**  
**When the wind blows your house of cards**  
**I'll be a home to your homeless heart**  
**I'll be a home to your homeless heart"**

Clopin walks up and down the Court but nobody has seen Esmeralda. After looking in their tent about ten times, he goes outside. The snowy cemetery is a weird but beautiful vision until he spots Esme crying behind one of the gravestones. His heart sinks and he walks towards her.

"Esme." Looks at her with concern.

"Go away."

"I am not going away leaving you in the cold." He kneels down and covers her with his cloak. "I am sorry I have been so away from you. I was so happy to belong that I forgot I already have someone I can call family and who needs me. Esme, you are my only Queen."

"You like those people better than me." She sadly mutters.

"Never. You are far more beautiful and warm than all of them." He grabs her and cradles her against his chest. "When you grow up, you will be a goddess. One I would love to fell in love with. And even now, you are my whole world, Esme. My most precious jewel. Even Puppet is angry with me because I let you down. But that will never happen again. Come what may, I will come to your rescue, guide you, love you, anything you need." Kisses her forehead. "I made a promise."

"You like me?"

"I love you with all my soul, heart and life." Makes her smile. "Am just sorry I done this to you. We are family. And we should stick together."

**"Oh perilous place walk backwards toward you**  
**Blink disbelieving eyes chilled to the bone**  
**Most visibly brave no apprehended gloom**  
**First to take this foot to virgin snow**

**I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment**  
**I am a wunderkind oh oh oh oooooh**  
**And I lift the envelope pushed far enough to believe this**  
**I am a princess on the way to my throne**

**Destined to serve, destined to roam**

**Oh ominous place spellbound and unchild-proofed**  
**My least favourite chill to bare alone**  
**Compatriots in place they'd cringe if I told you**  
**Our best back-pocket secret our bond full-blown**

**I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment**  
**I am a wunderkind oh oh oh oooooh**  
**I am a pioneer naive enough to believe this**  
**I am a princess on the way to my throne**

**Destined to seek, destined to know**

**Most beautiful place reborn and blown off roof**  
**My view about-face whether great will be done**

**I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment**  
**I am a wunderkind oh oh oh oooooh**  
**I am a ground-breaker naive enough to believe this**  
**I am a princess on the way to my throne**

**I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment**  
**I am a wunderkind oh oh oh oooooh**  
**I am a Joan of Arc and smart enough to believe this**  
**I am a princess on the way to my throne**

**Destined to reign, destined to roam**  
**Destined to reign, destined to roam**  
**Destined to reign, destined to roam**  
**Destined to reign, destined to roam"**

They lie still for a moment or two until they start hearing hooves. Guards! And they have spotted them.

"Hurry!" They run across the gravestones but as soon as they reach the streets they are round up by a patrol lead by Frollo himself. "Oh, merde."

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A gypsy pair. Teaching the girl witchcraft so early?"

"She has nothing to do with this. The girl is innocent." Tries to free himself from the clutches of the guard holding him.

"I will decide that" The judge looks at Esmeralda, holds her chin and she bites him. The man in anger beats her hard. "You little devil. You will pay for that." Frollo takes out his sword and strikes. Clopin jumps in front of her and receives the slash on his chest, falling with a loud thud.

"Clopin. Clopin." Esmeralda calls his friend who moans in pain.

"That will teach you gypsies. Take them away. And make sure that the girl bites no more."

Once inside the dungeons, Esmeralda cries hard. Clopin moans at looks at her.

"Is all right, little one. I am not dead yet." She hugs him and he groans a little. "Be careful with that." He bites his upper lip. "We need to find a way to get out of here before they do anything to us."

"My fault, my fault." She whimpers.

"Is not your fault, my chérie. Is all bad luck, that is all. We will get out of this one, I promise." Esme hugs his neck. A guard opens the door.

"Up, you dog! Frollo wants some answers." Pulls from the shirt and makes him stand while the hat falls into the ground.

"All right, all right. Esme, watch over it while I am gone." She looks pretty scare. "I will come back in one piece, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, mongrel. Now, walk!"

During the next hours, the whip tears Clopin´s back while they make questions about the Court of miracles. The young man answers none. He is lead back to the cell totally unconscious while the girl cries. They are trapped and nobody knows they are there.

* * *

Oh, dear.

VERY bad call.

Next stop: Out of Grace


	9. Out of Grace

Author's note: I have been doing some research (as always) and Gringoire of the 1997 is the kind of guy for this story. Anyway, Clopin is still my favourite. In this episode we will see what is happening around the king of gypsies with Esmeralda´s arrival to the tower. We are going to see a very hard boiled love triangle between Quasi, a noble girl called Fleur, Gringoire and Phoebus, but some will notice that even Clopin is in this match. What will happen?

Song is property of me! JAY XD

* * *

**9. Out of Grace**

"Quasi!" Esmeralda comes into the tower followed by Gringoire who is bringing some clothes.

"Esmeralda! Am so glad you are Ok."

"How is Clopin?" She is quite concerned.

"Deeply asleep but I think he is doing fine. Who is he?" The hunchback glances at the poet.

"Jean Gringoire, he helped Clopin in after the festival. Is a friend." She smiles but Quasi isn't that stupid. _He is looking at her as he was about to eat her or something._

"Do you know how to take him out now?"

"Yes but we need your help, Quasi. We are going to disguise him and we need you to support him so he makes it out."

"All right. Good plan." They hear sounds in the stairs. "Quick! Don't let them see you! Go upstairs and hide in the beams." He hides Clopin as well as he can but is not Frollo but Phoebus who comes looking for something. "What are you doing here? Soldiers can't come up here!"

"Easy there. You almost break my neck the other day. I heard one of the gypsies is still inside here."

"Out! He is none of your business!" Almost pushes him down the stairs.

"Take it slowly. Look I don't want him to get caught by Frollo. I saw what happened and I know that that man is important for Esmeralda so I want to help."

"He wants to help." Mutters Esmeralda.

"Sure, what's next? Frollo selling candy?" Gringoire pesters

"He is really trying to help. Maybe, we should…" Someone else is coming up.

"Oh, great. We were invited to a private party but it seems that even the Pope is coming." The poet sighs.

"You have to hide." Whispers Quasimodo.

"What? No way!"

"You want to help?" Phoebus nods. "Then hide." The captain obeys and finds himself looking at Esmeralda and the poet.

"Now this is an awkward situation." The one coming up is Frollo himself. "Perfect."

"I am not responsible." Gringoire glances at the Minister of Justice.

"Do you think I like it being here with these gargoyles?"

"Better than up here with the bells."

"You are with Esmeralda"

"And you are in the ground!"

"Scary cat"

"Tin plate."

"Girls, girls. You are both pretty. Can you keep it down? We all want to stay alive and go home." Says Esmeralda and they both shut up. "Thank you."

"Good afternoon." Frollo glances at Quasimodo.

"Good afternoon, Master."

"Are you lonely, my boy?" They sit down and the hunchback tries not to look at his friends.

"How was the day?"

"Busy as always. Did you talk to the gypsy girl?"

"What gypsy girl?" Quasi knows that Esmeralda is listening to everything.

"The one of the festival."

"Oh, that girl. I haven't seen her." Tries to sound convincing.

"There was another gypsy with her. I believe it is the King of Gypsies." The hunchback tries not to look concerned while Gringoire is quite surprised to hear it, but Phoebus is also surprised. "Can you imagine how much evil has that man done?"

"That bastard" Mutters Esmeralda.

"Not to mention but Frollo isn't a saint either." Sneers Gringoire.

"Glad to hear that we agree on something."

"I don't like his methods either but is it true what he is saying?" Mutters Phoebus.

"Clopin is our king and has put each of us before himself. All he has done was to protect his people and specially me."

"All right, all right. Just asking."

"Who is the King of Gypsies?" Says Quasi.

"A man who is the devil himself. Someone who uses dark magic, lies to fool the people."

"…" The hunchback remembers the conversation_. __I am not so young as I used to but I do my best. Bon. Do you still believe I´m not a regular man? I am gypsy but I am not any son of the devil nor monster… I am just Clopin. __J´suis Clopin. __And I don´t need anyone to say otherwise._

"Quasimodo. If you see this heathen, you must tell me. For the sake of all Paris."

Esmeralda, Gringoire and Phoebus hold their breathing while Clopin moans silently in dreams.

"I have not seen any gypsy since the festival, master." The conversation is over and Frollo leaves with a stern look.

"Gypsies are devils, my boy. Nothing but evil." He walks away and all the people inside sigh in relief.

"Quasi." Esme comes down from the beams. "I am sorry for causing you all this. You don't have to take it any longer if that is your wish."

"Is all right. I guess that even after all what happened in the festival, I cannot hate Clopin nor the other people. If I do that, I will be like those who tied me to the pillory. Even worse. (Sigh). I want to understand you guys. I want to know if Frollo is telling the truth."

"You are a very brave fellow. Even more than the three of us." Phoebus comes out of his hide out.

"Now what? Frollo will stay near. Is too risky."

"Maybe we should ask Clopin himself first. Wait here" Esmeralda sits next to her friend and gently rubs his shoulder until he opens an eye. "Hi, there"

"Hey, the stranded angel made it back. Marvellous." The King of Gypsies hears a terrible churning from his stomach. "My head is better and the shoulder too. But I can't stand this pain."

"Maybe you got ill because you were too weak. Is normal." Gringoire sits near by.

"Hahahaha. Go get a whore." Grumbles Clopin putting a hand on his abdomen while gritting his teeth.

"We have a plan to get you out but Frollo has just been here. And maybe he is waiting at the door." Esmeralda holds his hand.

"We cannot risk our people but I cannot stay either. Is not that I do not like your company, my friend" Glances at the hunchback "but I have to go back home."

"Maybe I can help" Phoebus stands.

"NO soldiers" The gypsy is clear but his pain is also forthright. "Ugh"

"Can you really do that?"

"Yes. But you must trust me. Follow me." The captain goes downstairs and locates all the guards. "All right. First, we do as you said. Cover him." Esmeralda puts a ragged cloak on Clopin.

"We are going to make it." Kisses the man's forehead.

"That I pray."

"Now, what?" Gringoire only sees thousands of guards.

"You go out using the front door. We will sneak him as he was coming from the back exit like any other fray. Come on."

"Quasi, you take the watch from above. We will need it." Whispers Esme covering herself.

"All right."

Esmeralda and Clopin leave using the friars door with Phoebus on the front. For a while they fear that the soldiers will notice but since other friars are coming in and out, they walk away with ease. Once in an alley, Phoebus leads them to where his horse is.

"Up." Helps her to the saddle and puts Clopin in the front. The captain leads the horse through the streets while Quasimodo watches her goodbye. The plan has gone well and they have not being spotted so he climbs up again. Does not notice Gringoire who has found something more interesting than the runaway. "I think we are safe." Phoebus takes a second horse and helps Esmeralda move from one to the other with Clopin who tries hard to stay awake. "I will go back to the cathedral and see if it is all right." Gives her the reigns "Good luck" Slaps the horse and it runs towards the Court of Miracles.

"**I have loved, I have despaired.**

**Thought I could forget**

**But it's taking me over.**

**What will my heart say?**

**If I can no longer feel,**

**May I ask for one last pray?**

**When you are gone from me,**

**Please take me home again.**

**That smile really suits you,**

**The dress goes with your eyes.**

**Any wish is already granted,**

**Cuz I have little to offer.**

**Crying and staying hardly**

**Under the damping rain sky**

**Like a fading love bird.**

**We were never wanted.**

**What good use is of love**

**When nothing is to trade?**

**I can't say the three words,**

**Cuz I love you, miss you much.**

**And with each teardrop I share,**

**I curse harder my very self.**

**The punishment for this crime**

**Is to suffer the longest days**

**In endless pouring evenings**

**Without you been smiling there.**

**There will be hero lovers, gods above,**

**Begging for one lasting rainbow**

**And that I guess, my dear, is the way**

**For us to take in this long night.**

**If you are ever coming back again,**

**At least let me hold your hand.**

**Hold your hand."**

Gringoire walks outside the doors of the cathedral, glancing slightly at the people coming in and out. It is then when his eyes find a young lady with golden hair and blue eyes that is coming in to the church. He follows her and sneaks into the confessional booth and sits in the other side.

"Forgive me, father. For I have sinned" Says her.

"And what is that so terrible that you have done, my child?" The poet makes a grumpier voice.

"I curse on my father's name because he wants me to marry a man I hardly know and love."

"That's terrible, my dear."

"I didn't mean to be so bad but…"

"I was talking about your father, actually." Gringoire coughs.

"Father, is a sin to curse your parents."

"I know, I know." He clears his throat. "But, hu, Jesus said that Love was above all things, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then I am sure, child, that you love your father but you deserve some man who really loves you. Anyway. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I forgive you and clean all your sins. You may leave in peace."

"Thank you, father." She comes out and Gringoire leaves before any other can come in and ask for confession. Once outside, he sees a woman waiting for his lady.

"Fleur! Where were you?" Seems like her mother.

"Having confession." They walk away. The face of the girl bearing a beaming smile.

XXXXXX

"We are almost there." The gypsy woman holds her breath when some guards run after them in their horses. Esmeralda rides with all her best skills to lose them. She turns, goes back, anything until they get into the cemetery. Once safe downstairs, the woman smiles proudly. They made it. Clopin painfully makes his chest rise and fall with very swallowed breathing as if he is actually choking and falls into the ground. "No! No nonono no. Not now. We are at the door. You can't give up now, Clopin. Please. I need you." His breathing is heavy. She drags him until they reach the Court. All the gypsies run to meet them but Clopin is still too far. "Don't give in. Please. Please God don't take him. I will not survive without him." Presses him against her chest. "Any life you have given to me, is for him. Let him be spared. Clopin has to live. Save him."

* * *

Fans, please don't kill me.

I am breathless too.

Next stop: Morning Star


	10. Morning Star

Author's note: Little prologue cuz I'm also with the heart out. Poor Clopin! (He is between death and life XO). I really hope he makes it out of this one.

Songs belong to Phil Collins.

* * *

**10. Morning Star**

All the Court of Miracles is in distress.

Clopin is in a battle for his life and there is nothing they can do except for waiting. He lies motionless on the tent of the wise woman Marie while Esmeralda and Djali wait outside. Her eyes are full of tears and her heart is busted. Nothing has come out of the tent in hours. Finally, Marie comes out with a severe expression.

"Is he all right? Please. Tell me he is just exhausted." Esme begs her grabbing her skirt.

"Is far more worse than that but he might make it, if that is his decision."

"What do you mean?" The young woman is breathless.

"Clopin can fight the illness but it is like if he didn't want to. He is letting go."

"No. No, no, nonono, NO! Why will he?"

"I am not sure. He is asleep now, you can stay with him while I try to find some herbs to cure him. But like I said, is HIS decision." She walks away and they walk in. Clopin is deeply asleep though his breathing is still very weak. His skin is paler than ever and he shivers all the time. Esmeralda sobs. Why would Clopin give in? He has never admitted any weakness, and gets mad when he loses at games. Is not like him to do such thing. Esmeralda caresses his shoulders carefully and after a while, he opens his eyes a little. "Hey, morning."

"Morning. Why are you crying, my ange? I'm just with a cold." He chuckles but a sting of pain stops him.

"Clopin. No games. You are very ill. Why aren't you fighting for your life? For me? For all of us?" She is mad and admits no jokes. His eyes shine with a deep sadness. "Please tell me this is just one of your pranks."

"I wish it was. But is not."

"Why not?"

"Am too old, my dear. I love my people and above all things, you. I give everything I have to keep you safe. My life, all. But right now, I have no strength. You are a grown woman and I can't protect you as I wanted. You have fallen in love and is not me the one you chose, but you are happy. So I have no more reasons to be."

"Clopin, please."

"**You know I never meant to see you again**  
**and I only passed by as a friend**  
**All this time I stayed out of sight**  
**I started wondering why**

**Now I, I wish it would rain down, down on me**  
**Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now**

**You said you didn't need me in your life**  
**I guess you were right**  
**Well I never meant to cause you no pain**  
**But it looks like I did it again**

**Now I, I wish ...**

**Though your hurt is gone, mines hanging on, inside**  
**And I know it's eating me through every night and day**  
**I'm just waiting on your sign**

**'Cos I know, I know I never meant to cause you no pain**  
**And I realize I let you down**  
**But I know in my heart of heart of hearts**  
**I know I'm never gonna hold you again**

**Now I...**"

"Esme. My parents are dead. I have no name. I am old. Frollo is chasing after us and I'm far too ill to do anything about it. I feel useless." He coughs violently and breaths weakly.

"You can't give up just now. I need you."

"No, my dear. Not anymore. But I'm happy that you found Quasi and those friends of some sort. It means you will go on."

"Clopin, you promised me. You promised to stay by my side. To be my big brother and watch over me. If I knew you felt something for me, I would have accepted without a doubt." Esmeralda cries.

"I am too old. I have had fun. I have smiled and everything but, you are a goddess out my reach."

"Clopin, I might have feelings for, well, for those men but you have a place in my heart that no other can have. I am no goddess. I am that little girl you used to play with, care and watch at all times. I am that little Esme who loves your stories. That night, when the soldiers came, you danced with me and I felt something I have never felt after. You saved my life and pay the prize. I cannot leave you to die." He is closing his eyes slowly. "Clopin, please. Te iubesc" He does not answer and Esme cries hard.

This time his mind does not travel back in time. He remains in the dark, floating like a lost wind blow. He has failed Esmeralda. All the gypsies. Everyone. Maybe he was meant to die that fateful night.

Then suddenly, he is in the dungeon after being wiped for hours. Esme is crying but when he opens his eyes, the girl beams a little.

"Is all right, ma jolie. Is all right." Lets her hug him.

"Are you going to die and leave me alone?"

"Never. I will stay with you at all times. I will come up with a plan. You are my morning star, Esme. My hope. You shine like no other."

The vision darkens and Clopin wonders. He is too old. He is too ill. There is no way he can protect his little girl. And she is in love with someone that is not him. He has no reasons to go back into the light.

"**Everywhere I turn I hurt someone**  
**But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done**  
**Of all the things I've hid from you I can not hid the shame**  
**And I pray someone something will come to take away the pain**

**There's no way out of this dark place**  
**No hope, no future**  
**I know I can't be free**  
**But I can't see another way**  
**And I can't face another day**

**Tell me where did I go wrong**  
**Everyone I love, they're all gone**  
**I'd do everything so differently**  
**But I can't turn back the time**  
**There's no shelter from the storm inside of me**  
**ooohhh oh oh oh**

**There's no way out of this dark place**  
**No hope, no future**  
**I know I can't be free**  
**But I can't see another way**  
**And I can't face anther day**"

But then, if he is going to give up, why did Esme said "I love you"? She does care for him. He is too old. He is… Her best friend, her big brother, her father in a way, her secret keeper, the person she trusts most. She needs him. But he is too ill, far too weak to do anything. The voices around him are getting further and further. Even if he fought to survive, he is now too weak.

"I am so sorry, Esme. So sorry."

"Clopin." Her voice peals in the dark space. "Please. I know you can do this. Is not your fault that all this happened. I am sorry for not having courage to listen to your feelings, for driving you mad and starting this madness."

"Esme. Please don't cry." He can almost see his little girl sobbing and crying her eyes out. "Please. Is all right. Is all right. Am here. I am here. I am here." He pushes with all his strength. He has to make it to her. His body cries and is too heavy for him to move but he tries over and over again while the voices become more clear. "I AM HERE!"

"**Can't believe the words I hear**  
**It's like an answer to a prayer**  
**and when I look around I see,**  
**this place, this time, this friend of mine**

**I know It's hard but found somehow**  
**To look into your heart and to forgive me now**  
**You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends**  
**You've given me the strength to carry on**

**I see the path from this dark place**  
**I see my future**  
**And your forgiveness has set me free**  
**Oh, and I can see another way**  
**I can face another day**  
**(I see the path) I can see the path**  
**I see my future**  
**(I see the future) I see the path from this dark place**  
**I see my future**  
**I see the path from this dark place**"

* * *

Will he make it?

Let's cross our fingers!

Next Stop: Sorry


	11. Sorry

Author's note: The story is going pretty well and I want to dedicated to Canadian-Rainwater and sutoribenda, author of a Gypsy's Tale. Ow, man! Clopin is still between life and death. There are so many things that Esmeralda wants to tell him. Is she really in love with him?

Songs by me and Sandra Schwarzhaupt.

* * *

**11. Sorry**

The tent is awfully silent.

Marie is making one of her medicines while Esme watches over Clopin. The man has gained some colour and has eased his breathing but is still in danger. All the gypsies are also restless because of Frollo´s obsession with the girl. To find her, he is trashing the whole city and sending all gypsies to cells. The situation is very tense and with the King in such state, any mistake is like oil to the flames.

Nobody wants to believe that Esmeralda is also worried. The rumours are spreading, her guilt becomes heavier and all the Court of Miracles points at her as responsible and almost as Clopin´s murderer.

"You never really cared for him." Says Peter, one of the skeletons that watches over the entrance. "You let him spoil you, save you, anything to be the queen. But you don't give a damn for him. He is like this because of you, bitch!" Everyone says the same and each voice is a knife piercing her heart. Clopin has always loved her like no other woman on earth. Even with so many lovers, true loves and girls around him, he had never hit her. When he got angry, he drove his fists to the wall till they were bleeding. He always come up with jokes and smiles when things were wrong to make her smile and reassure himself. Is she that cold? A bad person like they say?

She looks at his sleeping figure and cries.

"_**My heart is breaking apart  
But it still beats just for your love.  
I know I will never be yours  
And yet I believe. I keep falling for you.  
Falling for you.**_

Is so hard for a woman to explain  
This love for a dream, a god of her soul.  
You feel the world's eyes on you  
And breathless to be, you try hard to stand.

Words keep slipping away from me.  
Each time I try to run away,  
I stay longer than before.  
I dunno if am a good person  
Or God! Am I worth your love?.

_**Chorus**_

Sometimes you go love too much,  
Not even breathing in front of him.  
He gives the hot and cold,  
Running down shivers in skin.

But what to do with the world?  
All those dying for my bones  
While I love making their time joy.  
He is my universe and if he goes,  
It will be like watching life behind glass.

_**Chorus**_

Now that I told you this,  
Please let me cry out loud.  
I barely can stand myself.

I have a soul of ice myself, so cold and damn,  
When I believed I was the hottest bonfire  
How many times have I rehearsed this?  
But nothing I say can ease my sorrow now  
And not even faith will bring him to me.

Chorus"

Esmeralda cries for a long while until someone comes into the tent.

Young Johan is a boy a few years older than her that is loyal to Clopin. When Esme first met him, they instantly became friends and Clop took him under his wing with the help of the man who is walking with him, Marco. A handsome man of Clopin´s age whose faces wears beautiful tattoos and his hair some dreadlocks. Esmeralda loves that mischievous yet warm smile that he has.

"What's wrong, mi vida?" Marco loves to use foreign words. "Did you not sleep?"

"Am tired but not because of that is… This is my fault. By helping that man, I triggered Frollo´s fury and now he is chasing on us. And Clopin can die because of me."

"All the Court says the same but we do not believe a word." Johan smiles for her.

"I have known you for years and I am sure to the bone of one thing. You are not a traitor and you care for Clopin more than all the people in the Court together. This, querida, is not your fault. You helped a man in need. Clopin was hurt because he tried to stop those jerks from beating that poor boy. Esmeralda, you are an ángel and not even I can say otherwise, preciosa." He sits down near her. "Peter can say naranjas, I don't care at all. And if they try anything, I'll show them what happens when you mess up with me."

"Thanks. Maybe all I need now is a walk." She needs to think things through.

"Very well." They stay in the tent with Clopin.

Esmeralda wonders. She never knew Clopin was actually in love with her. Their relationship has always been one of a kind. They are between best friends, family and now love. The woman is not sure of how much she is in love with him. But Clopin has always been his guardian angel, the most closer thing to a brother/ father she has ever had in her life and now, the most loyal and silent lover of all. Not like the poet, not like Quasi or any other. Clopin loves her without getting into her life, leaving her free to do her will. And now, between so much choices, she feels lost. Specially with him in such state. Nobody can know this. He is the King and she is his "princess". For the Court, they are very close but still too separated worlds.

"Now it's history  
Our destiny  
Was it meant to be  
A neverending dream?

Take the world apart,  
Make a brand new start  
Don't you lose your heart  
Everything goes wrong but

Love goes on, love goes on  
And it is sweet as it can be  
It is so deep eternity  
Love goes on,  
True, it always be true  
Keep our secret taboo

I was so alone  
With a heart of stone  
Until you have shown  
Beyond what that love can be

Now it's history  
Our destiny  
And we will be strong  
When everything goes wrong  
Cos

Love goes on, love goes on  
And it is sweet as it can be  
It is so deep eternity  
Love goes on,  
True, it always be true  
Keep our secret taboo  
Love goes on

Whatever you will do for me  
We're chasing on and you will see  
And I will pay the highest price  
For a taste of paradise

Remember all this time down  
that we have felt so proud

and all this you gave to me

is for our love´s the strong.

Love goes on, love goes on  
And it is sweet as it can be  
And it was made for you and me  
Love goes on  
True it always be true  
Keep our secret taboo,

Love goes on

A moment just to dream  
Cos now it's history  
Our destiny  
Don't you lose your heart

Love goes on"

She smiles for herself. He will always have a place in her heart that will have only one owner forever in lifetime and beyond. Not even if she is in love with someone else or they get separated, Clopin will always own that part of her soul.

Esmeralda has decided. She is not going to quit. She will stand strong.

It is then when an iron fist grabs her throat, preventing her from screaming.

* * *

Wonderful moment spoiled by some terrible omen.

Oh, dear!

Who is this attacker?

Next stop: All Hail the King!


	12. All Hail the King

Author's note: Thank you to all of those who still keep an eye on my stories and my ideas. In the last chapter, I left you with a cliff-hanger, haha! I am so mean and am not going to solve it in this chapter. You will have to wait but until then, we have quite some revelations in this one.

* * *

**12. All Hail the King!**

Young Clopin never knew how did they leave the dungeons but here they are, back into the Court of Miracles. Looks like some of the tribe were worried about him. Strange, Stephan is not among them. Why? Why would he let them die in the dungeons? Is not like him anyway.

"Clopin" His friend Marco, who is his same age, takes him apart. "If I were you, I would leave Paris at once."

"What are talking about? This is our home. Esme and I have no place to go. And why would I anyway?"

"Stephan has being acting strange since the day you were caught. And even before. I know you like him, amigo mío, but that man is up to no good. I have seen him going to places where no gypsy will go. Meeting gadjes, guards and others."

"You…" Clopin just can't believe it. "Stephan protects this place and our people."

"Perhaps but certainly not you and Esmeralda. Please, my friend. He is up to something. He wants you as good as dead."

The young man walks away. Why? Stephan likes him. He would never hurt him or the girl. He has no reasons.

"Clopin." Esme runs towards him and he holds Esmeralda in his arms. "Home"

"Yes, we are finally home." He heads for his tent where Stephan is waiting with a big smile.

"I am so glad that you make it back." Hugs them. "We will make a great party in your honour tonight."

"Thank you so much." He sits down in the bed and watches the man walk away. Esme sits in his lap. "I wonder from where did he knew Father."

"Clopin. I don't like him."

"Esme. Stephan is our friend."

"Marco is friend. Rescue us." She is right. But then, why would the King of Gypsies would want him dead? They barely know each other.

During the whole day, he keeps an eye on everything but no danger in sight. Perhaps, he just imagine it. After the sunset, the Court gets together to celebrate the return of Clopin and Esmeralda. The little girl dances for everyone. Even being so young, she is able to move her body like water and all the tribe celebrates it. Clopin entertains everyone with his puppets and finally, is the great feast.

Barrels of wine have been snatched from the soldiers and now they are served all around.

Clopin sniggers. After a few rounds, he is all dizzy while Esmeralda dozes in his lap with her soft breathing. The young man smiles. He remembers then the day they first met. He had been in her birth but that afternoon they officially became best friends.

The tribe was building up the camp after two days of long journey from Auxerre. The whole tribe was tired but Clopin was in for a little stroll before going to dinner. It was then, when he spotted a little girl crying on some crates.

"What's the matter, my jolie?" He said and she hid behind her caravan. "Is all right. I am not going to hurt you. See?" Clopin sat down on the grass and she slowly came out and got closer. "Did you fall or something?" She denied with her head and showed him a broken toy. The stitches were loose. "I see. Well, you have come to the right person, my dear. Come" She was not sure. "Don't be afraid. We live door to door. Here." He went unto his place and the girl followed. The boy's was a mess but she giggled when she saw a small puppet on the bed that was just like her new friend. "You like him? Is not finished but soon, very soon. Here. Let's see." Clopin sewed the toy with great ability and fixed it in no time. "Taraaa! As good as new!"

"Merci, monsieur." She beamed and the boy was instantly amazed by the emerald eyes.

"Wow! You are as beautiful as an angel, my jolie. What is your name?"

"Esmeralda"

"Like written in Heaven. I'm Clopin." He did a very gentle bow. "And if milady wants, I shall make her happy from now on."

Now that is one nice memory. He smiles and yawns. He is falling asleep. Clopin softly hugs Esmeralda and holds her against his chest. After a few hours, the Court of Miracles is deeply asleep.

The young man feels strange. He no longer has Esmeralda on him, nor near by. And his whole body won't move. What the? Clopin opens his eyes but there is something covering them. Was it all a dream? Is he still in prison. No. Then, what? Esme! She might be in danger. But he tries to talk there is a gag in his mouth.

Now this is real bad. And he is still dizzy from the drink or is it more than just wine?

"I want this man out of the city. If he tries to run away, kill him." Clopin´s blood goes cold. That is Stephan's voice. He is really trying to get rid of him but why? The young man moves his head trying to talk.

"Looks like he is awake." That is Pepe, Stephan's right hand. They untie the handkerchief around his eyes and he can finally see the whole bunch. "Did you slept well, little prince?"

"Before you ask, no. This is no joke, Clopin. You saved my brothers and we thank you but since you are Soren´s son, I have no reasons to want you alive." The black eyes demand an answer. "Why? Hu! Can't you tell. Wait. Oh, that's right! You lost your memories. I forgot" The king of gypsies lets a booming laughter. He used the amnesia for his purposes! That son of a bitch! "Well, unless you haven't notice. Your father and I were close, very close. In fact, we were brothers." Clopin gulps. That is why his face looked so warm and welcoming the first time. "But he had to fell in love with the woman and I loved. And then what? They left me behind and had you. Do you think I could forgive such treachery. No! And since my brother is gone, you will not have any rescue team this time. The girl can stay with us. But you, are no longer welcome in this walls and if you come back, you will die. Take him away." Clopin fights against the ropes and the hands holding him but a hard hit meets his head and his whole world goes black. Now is clear. He probably told the guards about him. Marco was right and now, there is no guarantee that Pepe and Rodrigo will let him live.

When he opens his eyes, he is lying on a corner of a street. Seems like his two captors are taking their time to finish him. He has to get away somehow. He has no strength to fight the ropes so he decides to roll away from them. When Pepe and Rodrigo notice his attempt to escape, they surround him, ready to beat him to death. There is no way out now.

"You know? When we first saw you, we thought you were just another gypsy like us but when Stephan noticed who you were, he started pulling you slowly from that little girl. And told the guards to look for someone like you. But looks like you were lucky enough to live. But no more"

"I want to crack his head like a nut."

Clopin shivers. This is a dead end. He is never going to see his beloved Esmeralda again, nor act with Puppet. Anything. The young man closes his eyes when a sudden noise catches his attention. An arrow hits Pepe directly into his head and the man falls dead followed by his partner with a bloody arrow on his chest. Clopin can hear the guards coming so he manages to get up and run as fast as his wobbly legs allow him until he falls exhausted. That's it. Dead end.

Someone is coming and no doubt is a guard. The footsteps stop near him and then walk away.

"He went that way!" Shouts a voice. After a while, Clopin feels that the bounds are lose and he can now move again. "Are you ok?" It is a boy. A child of around eleven or twelve. The man tries to see the soldiers. "Hey, don't worry. They are not coming for you. By the way, my name is Johan. What is yours?" Before he can answer, he has fallen unconscious from the shock. "Poor guy. I best take him away before those guards come back." The boy drags Clopin until he reaches a small empty house. There he lies down the man on his bed and covers him with sheets and blankets. Johan puts a wet cloth on Clopin´s forehead and sits near him. After a long while, Marco walks in bringing some food. He has being taking care of the boy in secret and to his relief, Clopin is alive and safe. "I found him lying on the street."

"Thanks, Johan. He is my best friend. For a while I thought that they have managed to kill him". Marco gives him some bread.

"Who wants to kill him?"

"Stephan. I told you about him. King of the Court of Miracles since Soren left on a journey to the South. He was going to come back and be our king again but there was a raid of soldiers and the whole camp was devastated. Stephan change the location of the Court and said little about his brother's death. But if you ask me, I think he has to do something about it." Marco works on his dagger.

"Why?"

"Some years ago, both brothers felt in love with a woman called La Carlotta. Many men desired her but only two were in the head of the race. Soren won her heart and Stephan, driven by jealousy, tried many times to rape her."

"I really starting to hate that man if I don't already."

"Soren married Carlotta and found a happy family. The rest you can figure it out. That bastard discovered Clopin was Soren´s son and decided to take revenge. Probably he has exiled him from the Court and will try something with Clopin´s friend, Esmeralda. I don't know you but I say we slaughter that pig once and for all."

"You have my vote" Nods Johan. They watch over Clopin for a while before the boy speaks again. "Come to think of it, you two look alike." Marco looks away. "Is true, I swear. You might not have his nose but you do have his eyes and face."

"Go to bed, kid. We will take Clopin to our good friend Curio. Am sure that the buen doctor will help him up."

Marco looks at Clopin and sighs while Johan lies near by. The young man was destined to be king from the day he was born. Marco knows this and will fight for the right of Clopin. After all, they have a lot in common as the boy has said.

* * *

I do own Marco, Johan and Curio.

Marco is based in Marco Guerzoni as Clopin in Notre Dame de Paris.

Why is Marco so alike? How will they defeat Stephan?

Who is Curio?

Next stop: Kings of Promise


	13. Kings of Promise

Author's note: Hi, everybody! I hope exams don´t get too tough cuz am back with more and exciting stories. I have been working hard with the plot and I really hope you like it. So, let's get going!

I do own Marco, Johan, Curio, Conrad and all the members of the House of Utopia.

Song belongs to Within Temptation (Gorgeous song by the way)

* * *

**13. Kings of Promise**

Morning arrives and young Clopin yawns.

He does not recognize the place but since it is not the dungeons nor hell, is all right specially if his friend Marco is sleeping near him. But what about Esmeralda? He has to save the poor girl from the clutches of Stephan. The door opens and Johan comes in followed by a man who wears lenses and a ponytail. His calmed expression catches the young man's attention. The kid wakes Marco who after some grumbling, goes to fetch breakfast.

"Good thing you are awake. Johan has told me and I must say, you were very brave." The stranger beams upon seeing Clopin´s fearful expression. "My name is Curio and I am a doctor so fear not. I have been working with gypsies before and I am not going to harm you." Curio checks his temperature, any possible injury and other signs of illness in him. "You are lucky. That poison was not lethal but for the meantime, I suggest you to come over my house. You need rest, good nutrition and fresh air."

"Thank you. But, I must do something first." Clopin unsuccessfully tries to sit down.

"You mean that little girl? Marco said he will take care" Johan brings him some water.

"I guess is pretty frustrating for you but if I were you, I would trust Marco."

"All right."

"Do not worry. Even being a gypsy, you will feel at home." They glance at the door as the man walks in with some croissants and some milk. "I am taking him to the Utopia where he will be safe."

"We are all going there. We need to find a way to kick Stephan out of the Court." Marco gives the kid some bread. "I will take care of bringing Esme. After that, we will avoid that place until we have finished that puerco."

"What is Utopia?" Whispers Clopin.

"The refuge of all those who are free thinkers. Where all men and women are welcome no matter what. And where many of the people that are against Stephan live. We will come up with a plan there." Marco helps him eat.

After a while, they walk down the streets avoiding all soldiers. Seems Frollo is doing today an special effort in gypsy hunting. No matter if it rains hard. The judge is not changing his mind.

Some avenues and they arrive at a nice cottage near the river that has a small garden. A little smile appears in Clopin´s face. He likes it. Like a place in his dreams. Calmed, apart from all the noises and full of colours.

Inside, an old man called Conrad reads the last orders of Frollo for his comrades. When they see the ill man, they quickly help Marco and Curio, putting Clopin in a small room where he can rest.

After some sleeping, the gypsy opens his eyes and sees the most beautiful woman on earth. With long black hair and Andalusian eyes and skin, she is preparing some blankets for him. When she sees he is awake, the woman smiles and sits by his side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better with you in the room. What is your name?"

"Laura. I am Marco's cousin."

"Did not know he had such lovely creature in his family. Ouch." His head is throbbing.

"Lie down." She covers him with a blanket. "Is raining pretty hard out there. I hope the people of the streets find cover." Clopin thinks in Esme and his expression darkens. The woman caresses his cheek. "What is it?"

"Well, I… I am worried. There is this little girl, Esmeralda, who survived the raid along with me and came to Paris with me. We are bone and flesh. I love her so much. But now she is in the Court all alone, in danger. And I am here."

"Nothing will ever harm her, I promise you that. If she is so close to you and Marco, then I shall look after her too." Laura gives him a kiss.

"Now I know why they call it Utopia."

"Here poets, god people, artist of all kind, strangers are free to think and do. But love is no utopia, is real. Sleep now." Another kiss and he falls asleep. Marco watches from the door but is not jealous. Laura has always admired Clopin. Even if he does not remember her, they used to be very close some years ago. She really missed him. Downstairs, all the allies against Stephan are gathering but Marco smiles watching his friend beam in his dreams. Now off to save Esmeralda.

"The burning desire  
to live and roam free,  
It shines in the dark  
And it grows within me

You're holding my hand  
but you don't understand  
So where I am going  
you won't be in the end.

I'm dreaming in colours  
Of getting the chance  
Of dreaming of trying the perfect romance  
The search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind

Help us we're drowning  
So close up inside  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?  
How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?

I'm searching for answers  
Not given for free  
You're hurting inside  
Is there life within me?  
You're holding my hand but you don't understand

So you're taking the road all alone in the end  
I'm dreaming in colours, no boundaries are there  
I'm dreaming the dream we all seem to share  
In search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind  
Well help us we're drowning  
So close up inside

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on Utopia?  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Oh, why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?  
Now when the lights die down, telling us who we are  
Why does it rain?"

* * *

An old friend and love of Clopin! Yay!

And we will see her in the present time! 3

The plan against Stephan, rescuing Esme and getting to now what is going on in the present time.

That is a lot!

Next stop: Forgotten but never Lost


	14. Forgotten But Never Lost

Author's note: A running nose is no excuse to keep going, I have been reading some really good stories and I feel inspired. We are back with Clopin and Esmeralda of the present time and finally, yes! We get to know who has surprised the poor girl. But we all wonder, does Clopin remember Laura? Will they meet?

Short chapter but enough for now to introduce Marius, "The Metequé". Song belongs to Evanescense.

* * *

**14. Forgotten But Never Lost**

Clopin stirs in the dark that surrounds his mind. He moans loudly before feeling the voice of someone calling him. The gypsy opens his eyes and sees a beaming Marco and the youngster Johan looking at him. His head is throbbing, his whole body aches but he is happy. He has make it back.

"Hey."

"Morning, señor. You got us all dead worried. Naughty" Marco chuckles.

"Am home."

"Aye. The whole Court is going crazy, so you made it just on time."

"What do you mean?" The king blinks.

"Since Esmeralda´s speech, Frollo has gone crazy. He is capturing all the gypsies of Paris in search for Esme. And the people here have gone almost crazy. They blame the poor girl for what happened to you."

"Good grief." Closes his eyes for a moment. "Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She was here just a minute ago."

"I go check" Marco walks towards the passage.

"Mmm." Rubbing his forehead, a sudden image comes to his mind. Laura. Smiling like an angel. Clopin stares at the ceiling. Remembering that brief moment inside that room, he can feel his heart beating like crazy. Why is her face so familiar? So unlike Esmeralda and yet, so warm and cosy. Still, Esmeralda is his only light and yet, with Laura now in his mind, all is confusing. "Has Conrad write?"

"Yes, Everything is fine in the Utopia house. Soldiers have come a few times but have hardly done anything. Are you worried about Laura? I heard that she is away from the country."

"Yes, visiting her family." Goes quiet for a long while until Marco comes back in with news. "Well?"

"I can't find her anywhere."

"What?" Clopin goes pale. What if anyone turn her in to try stop Frollo? But, no, no one would or yes? "I must find her." He tries to stand up and almost faints in the effort.

"You are far too weak, Clop." Marco helps him back to the bed.

"We must find her."

"I know, I know. I do not want Esmeralda a la brasa either."

"What can we do?" Clopin rubs his temples.

"I know. Candela. Let's ask Candela" Says Johan.

"That is a good idea. She must be in her favourite spot in town."

"Isn't it dangerous for her to be in town with those gadjes chasing us?"

"You know her. Candela is like the wind. She disappears whenever she wants. I go ask her"

"Be careful, Marco. Please."

Outside, the rampaging forces of Frollo are taking over the city. Every gypsy in sight is captured and taking into prison. By the looks of it, it can't be good. Not at all. Having a look at the bottle's last drop, he sighed. What a boring day! So full of guards and no fog rum. Too bad.

HM?

One of the gypsies is pulling from a young woman of his kin towards the guards. Now that is no usual picture. Looks like someone has to teach this somebody some manners about women.

"Why don't ye try not pulling? Is net a donkey, but a lassie." Sniggers the man.

"Mind your own business"

"Why should I? You don't look as you were taking her to dance."

"This bitch has sentenced all of us to death."

"Let me go! If Frollo is crazy…" Esmeralda pulls with all her might.

"Is your fault!"

"Pal, that minister has always been out of his hat so leave her alone."

"Or what?"

"Let's put it this way. If you leave her, I let you go in one piece. If not, ye got a big problem."

"Get out of here, you rascal!"

"Make me." The gypsy jumps towards and the stranger dodges with ease. Grabs his oppponent´s arm and kicks him hard on the face. "Not bad for a borin day. Come to think of it, ye are Clopin´s lassie!" Says the man.

"You know Clopin?"

"Course. I wouldn´t call me self giptian if I didn´t." Giptian! People who love to wander around the world with their water eyes and agility of a monkey. She has heard of them before. "Now, we must be off the streets to tell the tale. Follow me." He walks pretty fast but soon enough they are in Utopia. A safe haven and a woman is waiting at the door. Esme glances at the man.

"Marius, what took you so long?"

"Nothin too serious, laddie. Little Esme here. Remember her, Nils? She used to dance with ye."

Esmeralda stops death. Nils? What? Is this the one who taught her to dance? Wasn´t she dead? And wasn´t she in love with Clopin? What is she doing in Paris? Is Laura with them? The gypsy woman starts to feel dizzy and faints.

"Just great! Hope ol Clopin does not notice the dust."

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me, and_

_Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_."

* * *

Always glad to be back.

Hope you like it.

Next stop: The Siren


	15. The Siren

Author´s note: I must apologize for the delay, but this is being an strange year for me so please excuse me. I will update my stories little by little. Oh well, so we move on with this wonderful fanfiction and with a chapter that is some kind of a revelation but also a riddle. Will you make out the meaning? I must warn you that again, we move into the past. Let´s get to it!

Songs belong to Avril Lavigne and Trading Yesterday.

* * *

**15. The Siren**

Esmeralda is worried. Clopin is gone. Uncle Stephan said he had only left to do his usual show but, is taking too long. Something is very wrong. Perhaps, she should go and find him herself before Oncle goes again with that thing of a "naughty game". The little girl walks around the Court but nobody seems to have a clue about it. Where can he be?

Esme walks to the outside. The graveyard is awfully quiet tonight. A full moon shines in the sky and the only danger ahead are the guards. How in the world is she going to find Clopin?

She starts crying.

"_I'm__standing__on__a__bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here by now _

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound _

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place _

_I'm searching for a face _

_Is anybody here I know _

_'Cause nothing's going right _

_And everything's a mess _

_And no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing _

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind _

_Yea yea yea _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm__with__you..._"

"Why so sad, my heart?" Says a soft voice. Esme lifts up her eyes and stares at a young gypsy girl of around fourteen whose eyes beams like stars. Her dark hair is tied up and wears a ragged shirt, a long skirt that does not hide her legs as well as a tambourine that she has tied up to a wide sash. "Are you lost?"

"I can´t find my friend."

"Is that it?" Esmeralda nods. "Well, crying won´t help you, tell you that. But since I am here, I can help you if you want."

"Yes, please." The strange girl smiles.

"Come. I know where Clopin is." How did she knew that? They walk down the streets until they see a large patrol. Esmeralda whimpers but the youngster goes on. Much to the little girl´s surprise, they don´t notice them. For a long while, they cross streets totally unoticed until they arrive at the house of Utopia. Marco is coming back with a face of defeat for he has not seeing Esme in the Court. When the girl sees him, she tries to run towards the man but her new friend holds her hand preventing her from doing so. A confused look takes over Esme´s face. "Here is your friend. But before you go to him, I want you to remember something very important, my dear."

"What is it?"

"Is about Clopin."

"Do you know him?"

"There is no person in this world that I don´t know. But listen good now for it´s very important."

"…" Esmeralda nods.

"Remember that night in the camp? When everything happened?"

"That scary man in the horse took Mum n´Dad."

"Yes. And night, Clopin saved you."

"He´s very brave."

"Yes, he is. But by doing so, he lost something very important. His memories, his name."

"…" The girl goes pale.

"Do you want to help him so he can have it back?"

"Yes, yes. Oui, oui."

"Then listen. What he lost can be recovered but only if he is willing to give up something very valuable."

"I don´t understand."

"You will when time comes. Trust me." She smiles. "Now, I must be off. I got a lot of things to do."

"…" A sudden idea crosses Esme´s thoughts. "Do you know the Moon? A friend of ma Mamman?"

"Yes, I do. She is the Siren of Fairytales. And trust me. She might be far but she is always watching over Clopin and you." The girl then disappears and Marco notices Esme.

"Mon Dieu! Esmeralda!" The man runs towards her and hugs her. "How did you get here?"

"A friend. A girl with a tambourine."

"Hm. Perhaps it was Candela. But we cannot stay here, amor. Come. Clopin is waiting for you inside."

Once inside the house, Marco takes Esmeralda to his friend who can hardly believe his eyes.

"Essy! Oh, Dieu! Essy. I was so worried." The young man hugs her tight. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. A girl Candela help."

"Really? I have heard stories of her. Anyway, I am so happy to have you here. I thought I lost you forever." Grabs her against his heart. Esme tells him then about their talk and Clopin wonders. "If that is true, I only wish that I don´t have to give you up, my cherié. I love you too much. Even if it means never having my name back. Just stay with me from now on and I´ll be more than pleased."

Night falls on them and for once in his long life, Clopin feels he has find heaven on earth. But why did Candela spoke of the Moon? What happened to the baby? Ugh. A headache coming this way. Better call it a day.

"_I __believe __I´ll __find __a __better __place __to __fall __asleep._

_She belongs to fairytales that I could never be _

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have _

_Hope is just a stranger, wondering how it got so bad._

_I die each time you walk away, _

_My heart, my life, will never be the same _

_This love will take my everything _

_One breath, one touch _

_Will be the end of me _

_You could be the finest straw that brings me back to her _

_Ever waiting efforts _

_And of the love that you deserve._

_Wishing I could find away to wash away the past _

_Knowing that my heart will heal _

_At least the pain will last._

_I die each time you walk away _

_My heart, my life _

_Will never be the same, _

_This love will take my everything _

_One breath, One touch, _

_Will be the end of me._

_I believe I´ll find a better place to fall asleep, _

_Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream,_

_Maybe someday long, _

_Maybe someday long, _

_Maybe__someday__long_."

* * *

YES! Good to be back and more action to come.

Enjoy!

Next stop: The Gypsy and the Moon


End file.
